


I Don't Want To Even Be Myself

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [12]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, akificlets, supers!verse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  730 - Mike and Bill, Secret!powers 'verse [Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth -Marilyn Manson]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Even Be Myself

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for reference to attempted suicide

Mike stumbled into the apartment, eyes wide, panting erratically. The door slammed behind him, and he crumpled up against it like he could physically hold off the world.

What had just...no, there was no way that was real. He'd freaked out and hallucinated or something? Didn't he see something on TV once about the lengths the brain would go to in the name of self-preservation?

He was shaking; he drew his knees up to his chest and tried to hold on until the world had stopped spinning.

The measured tread of feet on the floorboards signalled Bill's approach. He crouched down, face pale with concern. "Mike? What happened?"

Mike's lips parted, but no sound came out. _I tried to throw myself off a building and flew_ , his mind insisted. _That really happened_.

He scrambled to his feet and threw himself through the door to their crappy little bathroom. He hadn't eaten much the past few days, but it all came back up, and his stomach kept heaving even when there was nothing but bile left.

Bill tucked him into bed, and when he woke, Bill had written for himself a story of what had happened to Mike. _I flew_ , his brain insisted. But his mouth stayed shut and let Bill's fiction become truth.


End file.
